bfmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mordor (faction)
Game Performance The faction of Mordor is made up of the servants of the Dark Lord Sauron. Mordor's orcs are medium strong, and take up a lot of command points, but are free (only in the first game). Haradrim are cheap, taking few command points but are weak unless in groups. trolls are expensive, but take very few command points, so troll armies are possible. Mordor has three siege weapons, catapults for bombarding, rams for up close demolishing, and towers for getting on castle walls. Múmakil are big, scary, and destructive. They take up a lot of command points to balance their destructive power. 'Heroes' Gollum Though Gollum is not a strong hero, he is a useful and strategic hero, especially in early game. Gollum is stealthy so he is able to spy on enemies. By using Gollum you are able to concentrate on countering your enemies strategy. However, keep Gollum far enough so he is not spotted, he will die quickly if spotted. Fellbeasts You are able to recruit two of the Fellbeasts. The Ringwraiths mount their fellbeasts to search for the one ring, and now and then they will aid you in battle. They are powerful and fast, they are able to destroy structures very quickly and by using their screech ability, they are able to frighten nearby enemies and they will flee. Even though the Fellbeasts are very powerful, they are also vulnerable to arrows, so try to keep them away from archers, or use screech to stall your enemies armies while the fellbeast flees. Nazgúl Although weak alone, these horse-riding former kings can when all three recruited be devastating. They can also dis-mount, and can use the Morgúl-blade to stab their enemies with a devastating attack that paralyzes your target, poison it with it and also transforms your victim into a Cummelghast when the target is dead. Witch-King of Angmar The Witch-king is the greatest of the nine Nazgúl and Lord of Minas Morgul. He has more health than regular Nazgúl and as well as having the screech ability, he also has the leadership ability. The best strategy of the witchking is to keep him near your back ranks to keep your armies buffed with his leadership ability, then use him when the time is right. Mouth of Sauron Gothmog He is only in BFME 1 and ROWK. Units Mordor Orc swordsmen Orc warriors are the backbone of the Mordor army. They are weak, but the orcs are well known with the term "strength in numbers". Though they are not powerful, they are a very useful early game unit and later in the game, they could be used as arrow fodder. Mordor Orc Archers Easterlings Mordor's only pikemen, but not the faction's only anti-cavalry units. Corsairs of Umbar Mordor battering ram Seige unit Mordor catapult This weapon doesn't need a fire munition upgrade, compared to the Dwarf catapult or the Men trebuchet, which both do to do more damage, Siege Tower Only used as a protective ladder for infantry; less dextrous as Isengard's ladder. Attack Troll Unlike the weaker Cave troll, Mordor trolls are not only powerful, but they have armor, and the Attack Troll weilds a huge club. Drummer Troll Mumakil Mordor's powerful unit donated by the exotic Harad. These are giant elephants carrying lots of archers on its howda. Grond Named after the Mace used by Sauron's former mentor, Melkor. This is one of the most powerful battering rams in all of existance. Unfortunately, it can only be used during the campaign and is not available in skirmishes. Buildings Orc Pit This pit is responsible for the creation of Orc warrios and Orc Archers, the former of which is often created in surplus in hopes of over-running the enemy. Troll Den This structure is responsible for the creation of the troll units, the Mordor Troll and the Drummer Troll Furnace Haradrim Palace Mumâkil Den Arrow Tower Defensive tower that cannot garrison archers. Slaughter house Tavern Recruits heroes Great Seige Works produces catapult Fortress, which you start out with creates workers (only in BFME II, in BFME I it is just a 'normal' citadel) Category:Mordor Category:Factions